


Santa Baby, Been an Awful Good Boy

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Hang Your Stockings for St. Nick (2019) [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Butt Plugs, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, Happy Pets Universe, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Ribbons, Rimming, Top Harry Hart, Voyeur Merlin, gift wrapping, merhartwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy are busy wrapping gifts for Daisy while she is out for a sleepover and Harry stuck at Kingsman. While they're putting all the wrapping supplies away, Eggsy offers up some nice, sturdy red ribbon to Merlin for Harry's gifts. Merlin gladly accepts the supplies, and has a rather delicious gift in store for his husband when he arrives home; Eggsy happily agrees.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Hang Your Stockings for St. Nick (2019) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581106
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118
Collections: 2019 Kingsman Stocking Stuffers





	Santa Baby, Been an Awful Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/gifts).



> This is my second stocking offering to the lovely Sway. Who just so happens to adore merhartwin, and my Happy Pets AU. So I managed to slide them both into one for some smutty fun. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, darling, and had a lovely holiday and a happy new year. *hugs and kisses* 
> 
> And of course a shout out to my dear friend, Snafu07, for beta reading.

“Okay, one more to go.” Eggsy grabbed the rather large doll house and managed to drag it across their bedroom floor; Higgins directly behind him, his nose all but up Eggsy’s arse. “This ain’t for you, so you can stop being a brown noser,” he said behind him.

Higgins only tilted his giant head to the side and sat obediently; his tail thwaping the hardwood.

“He listens so well,” Merlin commented, all sincere; he did train him after all. “Ye sure this is it? Let me text Harry to be sure he hasn’t stashed anything.” Eggsy snorted. “You remember last year,” Merlin reminded him as his fingers flew across the touch screen. Harry was stuck at Kingsman, and that left Eggsy and Merlin to finish the rest of gift wrapping. It had only taken them short of four hours now and Christ Eggsy thought it would get better the older Daisy got.

“I do and that shit better not happen again. I know I’ve said it before, but it bears repeating. Do. Not. Spoil. Her.” Eggsy knew it was wasted breath. His two partners could barely control their spoiling of Eggsy, let alone Daisy. Who was nearing eight and fuck that hurt. How did he manage to keep her alive, well, and happy for nearly eight bloody years? Not to mention the reality stung a bit.

Daisy was needing him less, doing more, and becoming an independent little lady. Currently she was off with her friend Janice, at a shopping mall with the girl’s mother before heading back to her friend’s for a sleepover. Daisy had saved her allowance over the last six months and insisted she was gifting each of her fathers - because she had three now - something on her own.

It warmed his heart and all in the same way broke it.

“I have confirmation that is, indeed, the last of it.” Merlin pocketed his phone to help haul the monstrosity onto their bed and begin wrapping. “Why did ye have to buy one so big?” He muttered as they tried to secure tape and paper to the pale sanded wood.

“She wanted something she could paint herself.” Daisy had gotten a craft itch and was currently on a painting kick. Last month it was bead craft. “I mean...we were in the bloody craft shop and she saw this.” Eggsy shook his head remembering how enthralled and awe struck she was with it. “Cost a fortune,” he huffed, a bead of sweat formed above his brow, as he struggled to stand it again.

“And you worry about whom spoiling her?” Merlin inquired, a small smile on his face.

Eggsy flipped him the bird. “I know.” They had purchased new paints, brushes, and sponges to go with the doll house. He had thought about buying figurines with it as well, but it would have been a tad overboard and Eggsy really wanted to keep that responsibility streak going. He wasn’t sure how long it would last and prayed it stayed with her into adulthood.

“There.” He smacked a huge red bow on the top feeling proud of himself. “We are done,” Eggsy nodded.

“Aye.” Merlin slid it carefully away. “But the bigger issue is how are we moving this to the sitting room?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Something for us to worry about on Christmas Eve. This is a Santa gift.” It was the only gift to be labeled as from Santa; Eggsy refused to allow his girl to believe Santa brought a truck load of presents to each child. The rest was from himself, Harry, and Merlin.

Once they stacked gifts in a corner they gathered empty boxes, bags, and scraps of wrapping paper that couldn’t be used for anything and tossed it in a trash bag. There were a few rolls of gift wrap left, a thick roll of red ribbon, and some tags.

“Could use this stuff for your gifts to Harry,” Eggsy suggested as he held up the roll of ribbon. “I always buy too much,” he mused, not paying attention to the look in Merlin’s eyes, and batted JB away. “Not a chew toy. If you don’t be good, Santa won’t bring you anything.” JB’s only reaction was to blink one eye and bark.

“I think I will use that,” Merlin replied, huskily. Eggsy looked up to see Merlin grin from ear to ear, hazel eyes hooded dark with lust and hunger.

“Wot?”

Merlin’s gaze averted from Eggsy to the ribbon and back. “I believe I have a wonderful gift idea for our Harry.” Eggsy studied him and soon his smile matched the sly one Merlin wore.

\---

“Christ,” Harry muttered under his breath as he closed the front door. “I’m home!” He called out as he took off his coat, hung his rainmaker in the closet, and tucked oxfords away so little hands couldn’t reach. Not that Daisy went snooping anymore, but he had done so since they moved in and it had become a habit now.

He wandered into the kitchen where a container of Thai takeout waited for him. He had received word from his husband that it would be there and to join him and Eggsy in their shared bedroom once he was finished. Harry had rather hoped they’d join him as well; he’d had a rough day. One of the missions had gone south and it was well contained at least from Merlin’s department, but it had given Harry a stack of paperwork to finish before he could leave. It was the latest he had left since Eggsy joined their fold, but nine was earlier than midnight; he had only returned home that late a handful of times.

“Guess it’s just you and I,” he said to the crowd of dogs that had congregated around him. At least being alone he could feed each one a piece of curry chicken without his husband giving him the glare of death. And he kept it at one piece each; if he offered two he wouldn’t have any left.

They really needed to consider the small kennel they had. Not that Harry could give any of them away, not even Higgins who was the biggest and used his oxfords as a chew toy. Madam Gherkin’s tiny pinhole teeth marks were nothing compared to the Great Dane’s, that put actual holes through the leather. Harry had cried over the four pairs he had chewed through.

He finished up dinner, cleaned his mess, and took the eight canines out into the garden before making his way into his room.

The room was dimly lit by a lamp that was caddy-cornered in their reading nook; Merlin seated in the floral wingback chair clad only in the tightest fitted jeans Harry had ever seen on the man. There was something seductive, almost dangerous, in his sharp hazel eyes. He was wearing his ‘I’m about to fuck you brainless’ look, and had Harry hard within seconds.

Harry took another step in and closed the door behind him, but Merlin’s intense gaze wasn’t what stopped him; it was the soft whimper from their bed. What he found there was a sight enough to cause him to bust a nut in his pants like a schoolboy.

Eggsy was exposed, his pale skin bare, and a striking red ribbon bound each wrist to a bedpost. A beautifully crafted bow wrapped around his hard, swollen dick. The ribbon covering the head of his dick was darker than the rest, surely from the precome pooling at the tip.

“What is this?” He asked in a hushed whisper. Not once taking his eyes off of Eggsy. He noted their lad was not only bound by the wrists and dick, but his ankles as well; he was practically suspended off of the mattress.

Merlin didn’t move but simply said, “Christmas came early this year. Father Christmas thought ye a good boy.” He paused to tip his chin towards Eggsy - who by every definition of the word looked fuckably irresistible - and continued. “Happy Christmas darling.”

His dick throbbed, thickened painfully in the confines of his suit trousers at the words. Harry watched Eggsy squirm, mewling helplessly around the ribbon in his mouth; effectively stopping any words at his lips.

“Hamish,” Harry whispered as he began to undress. “You’ve outdone yourself.” He appreciated it very much. “But I feel a gift such as this.” Harry walked forward to run a palm up the inside of Eggsy’s thigh, just to watch him wiggle and quiver beneath his touch. “Should be shared, hm?” He continued on, tipping his head thoughtfully at his husband.

“I think I’ll watch,” Merlin replied, arousal thick in his voice. Harry watched as Merlin palmed the bulge pressed tightly against dark blue denim. “That’ll be my gift.” Harry grinned; his husband was always a slutty voyeur.

“Very well,” he conceded and finished stripping himself before he climbed from the bottom of the bed to nestle comfortably between Eggsy’s spread legs. Harry took a moment to appreciate all of the hard work and effort put into this; his eyes danced over every free surface of skin. From the top of his head all the way to the tips of his toes, but took pause at his hole where tight muscle puckered around a black plug.

“You’ve really thought of everything,” Harry murmured, appreciatively, as long fingers took the base of the plastic and gently tugged it out. Eggsy whimpered, thigh muscles tightened in response, and sagged a bit at the loss. “That is a delightful sound.” He swiped a finger to gather the lube seeping out and brought it up to lick it off.

Harry could taste the familiar tang of his husband’s spend on his palate. “You did more than just prep,” he accused, but didn’t sound bothered by that. “And here you are hard again. Tart,” Harry tisked affectionately and dipped his face in to lap up the remnants of Merlin’s come from Eggsy. He missed the low moans from Merlin, as Eggsy cried out from Harry’s oral assault on him and continued until Eggsy was basically jumping off the bed. Not that he could go very far.

Harry leaned back, tongue swept over his lips, and took the sash of the bow to give it a loose tug until it fell apart; red ribbon collected around the base of Eggsy’s cock and nestled onto a tuft of honey-brown hair.

“Perfectly wrapped just for me,” he hummed delightfully. “My dear husband, you sure know how to dress a gift up so festively.” Harry took hold of Eggsy to give the warm, hard flesh a few leisurely pulls. “Should we let you speak?” He whispered; his face just a hair away from Eggsy’s. Blue-green eyes wide, pleading, as Eggsy nodded his head; his cheeks flushed bright scarlet, a bead of sweat glistened in the low light above Eggsy’s brow.

“Hm.” Harry reached with his free hand to unveil Eggsy’s pretty pink lips. “I just want to hear you beg for me.” Eggsy panted with each flick of Harry’s wrist. “Call my name while I’m deep inside you,” Harry continued. “Would you like that?” He asked sweetly; his lips brushed Eggsy’s as he did.

“Yes,” Eggsy breathed. His neck craned forward until their lips met in a desperate kiss. Harry’s hand slid along Eggsy’s neck, wandered up, and around to cradle his head as long fingers tangled in his hair to give a soft pull.

Eggsy cried into his mouth. “I love how vocal you are when the house is just ours.” He spoke of more than himself and Eggsy, but of Merlin as well. Who was still in the corner rubbing himself out through his jeans, rather loudly.

He silenced the next moan out of Eggsy with a rough kiss, one that caused his groin to stir, dick to ache; desperate for release. Harry pulled away, but kept stroking Eggsy, to line himself where his partner lifted up to meet him eagerly.

“Such a cooperative boy,” Harry praised as he sunk in; his dick sheathed with Eggsy, who was all warm, tight, and wet. A pleasured hiss left his lips on the first rock of his hips; his hand stilled over Eggsy as he found the steady rhythm, and returned to work over Eggsy in tandem.

He could hear, rather than see, Merlin match his pace to the one set and the three of them breathed heavily; all in sync with one another. Harry avoided the tip of Eggsy’s dick, he knew it was the most sensitive, as to stave off his orgasm.

“Fuck.” Eggsy tossed his head to the side and buried his face into his own armpit. “Please,” he whimpered. “Fuck, Harry…” His voice trailed off as he let out a garbled shout when Harry hit his prostate.

Eggsy’s pleads drifted into nonsequential babbling while Harry drove deeper, harder; his need for release overpowering everything else.

His strokes quickened, all previous plans to avoid Eggsy’s sweet spots out the window as his orgasm was just as imperative as his own. Harry’s thrusts were uneven as he teetered closer, on the brink of spilling over; he could hear Merlin breathe in fashion with Eggsy and himself. Harry worried a thumb along the tip that caused Eggsy to explode hot and wet in his palm and onto his own stomach. He rode Eggsy’s climax out until he found his own, stilling inside him with a few short, jerky rocks of his hips; effectively filling Eggsy with his seed.

There was a moment of silence that followed once Merlin found his second orgasm, just a brief second in time that seemed to still as their breathing returned to normal. A tender pass of lips were exchanged between Harry and Eggsy, and Merlin short to follow when he left his post to lavish in their seemingly singular, but shared gift.

“I’ll fetch a flannel,” Merlin said softly.

Eggsy seemed to go lax against his confines, limbs pulled at the restraints from the weight of him, until Harry gently untied each one and placed a delicate, chaste kiss to Eggsy’s wrists and ankles as he did.

Merlin soon joined them to wipe down Eggsy and Harry, as Harry took to wrapping every one of his own limbs around Eggsy; he cradled him against his chest. His husband tossed the dirty flannel towards their hamper, missing it entirely, before he climbed in to sidle up behind Eggsy. Who was close to slumber by the time Harry and Merlin worked to cover the lot of them up.

Harry kissed the top of Eggsy’s head as he drifted off into slumber. “Such a wonderful gift,” he murmured softly; his eyes met Merlin’s sated ones, a smile crinkled the corners.

“Best use of leftover ribbon, if I do say so myself.” Harry rolled his eyes but leaned over Eggsy for a loving kiss from his husband; which Merlin happily reciprocated.

“I’m going to have a hard time topping this gift.”

Merlin grinned wickedly at him. “Aye, but ye always loved a challenge.”

All Harry could do was laugh, because the arse was right, and settled in for a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
